


Защитник

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Tattoos, therefore AU for PRU, written pre-Pacific Rim Uprising
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Порой защиты нарисованных чудовищ недостаточно.





	Защитник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Silver World, до выхода второго фильма.  
> Бета - Lisa Hunt.

Ньют сглатывает, отворачивается, подставляя беззащитное горло, на котором голубеет распадающийся на десяток щупалец язык Отачи. Язык дёргается вместе с кадыком, кажется, будто он действительно готов обхватить шею. Это невольно приковывает взгляд, и Германн, замерев на секунду, откровенно любуется зрелищем.

Отачи был последним — пока что — добавлением к коллекции кайдзю: он расположился прямо напротив сердца, а длинный язык из распахнутой пасти протянулся вверх, по горлу, чуть ли не до подбородка. Его появление заняло пару сеансов, и покраснение не сходило ещё долго, так что Германну приходилось быть осторожным, чтобы не коснуться случайно чувствительных мест. Даже если сам Ньют уверял его, что ничего страшного и что будто бы он не чувствовал боли даже в процессе.  
— И всё-таки, Ньютон, — поинтересовался Германн, когда Ньют рассматривал в зеркале наконец приобретшую нормальный вид татуировку, маньячно улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. — Неужели в мире не нашлось других огромных жутких тварей, которых было бы куда безопаснее носить на своём теле?  
Ньют провёл рукой по контурам головы Отачи. Его улыбка было померкла — но тут же вернулась, ярче, чем была.  
— Дело не только в размерах, чел, понимаешь? То есть совсем не в них.  
Ньют опустил глаза. Он был обнажён до пояса, и уместившиеся на мягком округлом животе Онибаба и Карлофф, свирепо глазея на мир, казалось, дышали вместе с ним.  
— Какой способ бороться с монстрами лучше, чем создать новых? Приручить тех, что есть. Заставить приносить тебе пользу. Да, когда-то все эти крошки пришли сеять хаос и смерть, но теперь они здесь, целиком мои. И, вместо того чтобы пытаться убить меня — защищают.  
— То есть ты просто избрал инопланетных монстров своим тотемом и изобразил на коже, как дикарь?  
Улыбка вдруг стала ещё шире, хотя, казалось, куда бы.  
— Точно. Блин, когда ты так говоришь, это звучит ещё улётнее, чем есть.  
Германн закатил глаза.  
— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что ты уже не можешь удивить меня своей безрассудностью, ты обязательно выдаёшь что-нибудь новое.  
— Ты просто обиделся, что я вместо них не набил твоё имя в трогательном сердечке в знак нашей вечной любви... Германн? Германн, чувак, куда ты?

Кайдзю — такая же часть Ньюта, как его неизменное упрямство и блестящий ум, как браслеты, которые он не снимает даже в постели, как вечно растрёпанные волосы и заразительный смех. Германн привык к слепым взглядам мёртвых монстров, которые встречал, снимая одежду со своего любовника. Это оказалось легче, чем он ожидал, даже легче, чем привыкнуть к внезапным поцелуям при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, к объятиям после близости, к тому, что в спальне болтающего ещё больше обычного Ньюта можно заткнуть только физически.  
Ньют немыслим без его голоса.  
Поэтому он сразу замечает — что-то не так.  
Ньют молчит слишком долго, напрягается под его рукой. Дыхание учащается, становится нервным, прерывистым, и явно не по хорошей причине.  
— Германн, — натянуто, словно изо всех сил пытаясь не дать голосу задрожать, произносит он, — я не... не...  
Германну не нужно ждать, пока Ньют договорит — он сразу хватает с тумбочки ключ, открывает наручники, стягивает разъединившиеся браслеты с запястий. Ньют, которого уже откровенно бьёт дрожь, садится на кровати, поджав ноги, и сам стаскивает с глаз повязку. Глаза вроде сухие, как успевает заметить Германн, но моргает он слишком часто и дышит с явным усилием, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
Понурив голову, он сцепляет перед собой руки.  
Германн, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, тянется к нему, и его рука замирает в сантиметрах от спутанных волос. Убедившись, что Ньют это заметил и не собирается отшатываться, он опускает руку и медленно, осторожно гладит, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы.  
— Извини, — наконец тихо говорит Ньют, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину. Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается.  
— Не извиняйся, — мягко, но твёрдо отвечает Германн. — Я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю. Дыши. Всё хорошо.  
Ньют кивает, по-прежнему не глядя на Германна.  
Последний раз проведя рукой, он заправляет за ухо непослушную прядь, затем кладёт ладонь на плечо — и ждёт.  
Ньют поднимает голову, но его глаза закрыты. Глубоко вздохнув, он начинает — немного отстранённым тоном:  
— Мы с Тиной познакомились, когда я только поступил в МТИ, у меня до неё никого не было. То есть вообще никого. Она едва могла дождаться, когда мне исполнится шестнадцать, прям прыгала от восторга, что сможет, цитата, «всему-всему меня научить по высшему классу». Она любила много вещей, что были мне не совсем по нутру, но на наручниках наши вкусы сошлись.  
Немного не этого ожидал Германн, но он не собирается встревать. Если Ньюту лучше рассказывать с самого начала, если он хочет выговориться — Германн выслушает всё, что ему доверят.  
Интересно, мелькала ли она в воспоминаниях Ньюта. Он видел немного, лишь несколько разрозненных изображений, но Ньют всегда был окружён там людьми — с кем-то спорил, держал кого-то за руку, скандировал плечом к плечу в толпе... Германн не чувствует зависти или ревности — Ньют не похож на него, ему претит одиночество, ему необходимы люди вокруг, люди, которые принимают и любят его. Он рад, что Ньюту, несмотря на явный недостаток такта, всегда удавалось находить их.  
— Мы расстались, из-за меня, конечно, но без скандалов. И потом, через пару лет, когда я получал последнюю степень... появился Крис. Не студент, просто работал в одном из местных магазинов комиксов. Ему нравились фильмы про Годзиллу. С ним у меня тоже всё было хорошо — ну, я так думал. Даже переехал к нему из студобщины.  
Германн придвигается ближе, не убирая руку.  
— Ему понравилось, когда я предложил их попробовать. По-моему, с ними он любил даже больше, чем без них. Говорил, что ему нравится видеть меня таким. В его власти, будто я его добыча. Наверное, это должно было меня насторожить, — Ньют издаёт невесёлый смешок. — Знаешь, он был жутко ревнивым. Не ревновал меня разве что к скелетам в лаборатории, но скорее от недостатка воображения. Пытался устраивать сцены, даже когда я звонил домой.  
Ньют делает паузу, вновь вздыхает, будто собираясь с силами.  
— Однажды он пришёл вечером, и всё было как обычно... он предложил достать наручники. Пристегнув меня к кровати, взял за горло — а ручищи у него были будь здоров, спортсмен, мать его — и потребовал признаться, что я ему изменяю. Будто бы его брат меня в каком-то баре видел. Я там, конечно, в жизни не был и сразу сказал, что если его братцу зрение пора проверять, то я тут ни при чём.  
Он нервно потирает шею и всё же открывает глаза — но пустой взгляд устремлён куда-то в стену, мимо Германна.  
— И тогда, — его голос становится ещё безучастнее, будто Ньют просто пересказывает какой-то скучный фильм, — он начал бить.  
— Ньютон...  
Но тот лишь взмахивает рукой.  
— Всё было не так ужасно на самом деле, Германн. Видишь, даже шрамов нет. Хотя мне казалось, что вместо лица каша останется. Вот запястье он мне вывихнул, это да. Но это даже к лучшему — когда он устал и просто ушёл, оставив меня прикованным... не знаю, на что он надеялся?.. я смог вытащить руку, освободиться и вызвать скорую и копов.  
Германн больше не может сдерживаться. Разумеется, в жизни Ньюта, как и в жизни любого человека, должны были быть и другие отвратительные монстры, которых он не сохранил на своей коже, но просто знать и слышать всё в подробностях — разные вещи.  
Он обнимает Ньюта за плечи, рывком притягивает к себе. Тот с готовностью, но всё ещё избегая смотреть Германну в лицо, прижимается к нему, обхватив так крепко, словно цепляется за свою жизнь.  
— Прости, — горячо и торопливо, сбиваясь, шепчет он ему в шею, — прости, я думал, всё уже прошло, что я справлюсь, что с тобой это снова будет так же хорошо... это не потому, что я не верю тебе, Германн, блин, я в жизни никому так не верил, даже себе, и всё _было_ хорошо, всё было просто _отлично_ , но потом мне показалось... — он всхлипывает, и Германн пользуется этой паузой, чтобы немного отодвинуться, насколько позволяют объятия, обхватить его лицо руками и поцеловать — мягко, успокаивающе.  
Затем прижимается лбом ко лбу и заглядывает во влажно поблескивающие глаза.  
— Мне нравится видеть тебя любым. Каким ты нравишься себе, — он старается говорить как можно спокойнее и увереннее. — Мы можем попробовать снова, если ты захочешь, когда угодно, или нет, решать только тебе. Я лишь хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ты самый смелый человек в мире, Ньютон, и даже не смей сомневаться в этом.  
— Ладно, — его губы наконец трогает слабая улыбка. — Хорошо. Спасибо, Германн.  
Они ложатся, стараясь не разорвать контакт, и Германн ещё некоторое время выводит круги на спине Ньюта, пока его руки не расслабляются, а дыхание не становится ровным и тихим, как и полагается при спокойном сне. Германн смотрит на Отачи, поднимающегося и опадающего в такт дыханию — враг, ставший защитой. И ему самому словно что-то перехватывает горло.  
Из Германна плохой защитник, особенно от кошмаров прошлого, таких, против которых бессильны любые нарисованные монстры. У него самого их слишком много.  
Но ради Ньюта он всё же готов попытаться.


End file.
